Decisión Mortal
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: ¿Qué estaría dispuesto Jacob a hacer para cambiar la repentina decisión de Bella de convertirse en vampiro y casarse con Edward? ¿Estaría Bella tan enamorada como para dejar a el amor de su vida atrás y mirar hacia su otro amor, su mejor amigo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de Crepúsculo o Amanecer, o cualquiera de los 2 libros restantes me pertenece.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

**Bueno… En primer lugar hola a todos. No se si hay alguna historia con el mismo argumento que la mía, puesto que no he tenido tiempo para leerlas todas. ^^ Así que si hay alguna igual, por favor, que alguien me lo diga para yo dejar de escribir esta, se lo agradecería ^^.**

**Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo en la sección de Crepúsculo. Espero sinceramente que os guste, y si no… decídmelo, quiero saber en que me equivoco y como podría hacerlo mejor ^^.**

**Bueno… besos y que os guste, el primero es un prólogo, es bastante cortito… Pero suelo actualizar pronto así que no os dejaré con la intriga. Besos!**

**Prologo. **

**JACOB BLACK. **

¿Cómo se atrevía a mandarme una invitación de boda aquel maldito chupasangre? ¿Es qué no tenía ni idea de mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso creía que era como el, que no tenía corazón? 

Desde que había vuelto a mi forma humana no hacía mas que darle vuelta a las cosas. Si ese chupasangre me hubiese dejado olvidado por ahí y no me hubiese mandado nada hubiera podido estar más tranquilo.

Pero el tenía que ir siempre a la contra.

Recuerdo como me hacía daño hacia un par de meses. Siempre utilizando a Bella como señuelo. A veces me solía preguntar si realmente la amaba o sólo era un capricho. 

¿Si veía a Bella antes de la boda, podría cambiar en algo su decisión? Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario, dejaría de ser Bella. Sería uno de esos malditos chupasangre a los que tanto odio.

Me transformé en lobo, y me dirigí a un lugar en el que Bella seguramente estaría : la casa de los Cullen. 

**Fin del capitulo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Dejadme reviews, por favor. Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.**

Me senté en el enorme sillón blanco de los Cullen. Estaba completamente sola, pues todos se habían ido de caza, y me habían confiado a mi la casa, diciendo que "_Tendría que acostumbrarme, ya que en un mes sería una Cullen"._ Sonreí. Eso lo había dicho Emmett.

Miré alrededor. Parecía la casa de un dios. Era muy bonita, demasiado para una simple humana, aunque, como había dicho Emmett, dentro de un mes sería un vampiro.

Me estremecí. Aunque le había dicho a Edward que estaba muy segura de lo que quería, ahora tenía miedo. Aunque había estado mucho tiempo insistiéndole en que me convirtiera, ahora tenía serias dudas sobre si eso sería lo mejor para mí.

Sabía que no, porque de ser bueno, Edward lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo, pues el siempre había querido lo mejor para mí.

Pero estaba enamorada de Edward, y lo único que quería era estar con el, para siempre.

Sabía lo que conllevaba eso, pero no quería afrontarlo. No quería hacerle daño a Charlie ni ver a Renee llorando en mi funeral falso. Eso sería demasiado duro.

Y luego estaba él, Jacob.

¿Porqué me estaba haciendo cambiar tanto de opinión? Yo tenía claro lo que sentía hacia él, era una gran amistad con toques de amor. Pero también sentía que eso estaba cambiando, y que estaba dejando la amistad para hacer más fuertes esos toques de amor.

Suspiré. Ojala hubiera alguien que decidiera todo por mi, y que yo sólo tuviera que decir si a todo. Entonces todo sería más fácil.

Oí unas leves pisadas afuera, entre las hojas caídas de los árboles. Miré hacia fuera, a través de la ventana, y me sorprendí cuando vi al enorme lobo castaño, que rápidamente se transformó en un humano, en mi mejor amigo, en Jacob. El compuso una sonrisa y levantó una de sus manazas para saludarme. Sonreí levemente mientras me hacía una seña para que saliera de la casa.

-¡Jake! - dije yo, mientras él me abrazaba y me levantaba por los aires.

-Bells, vaya, veo que no te han convertido aún en un chupasangre. - dijo él, haciendo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera como el polvo.

-Si, aquí estoy, ¡Bella! - dije yo, sin entusiasmo.

-Lo siento. - dijo él, rápidamente, mirándome preocupado. - La he cagado, ¿verdad?

-No, no… Me lo … tomaré como un comentario sin importancia. - dije, sin mirarle, aunque en realidad me había hecho tocar fondo.

-Bells, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? - dijo él, dando una cabezada señalando el interior del bosque. Pensé en Edward y en lo que me diría si se enteraba. Pero, por una vez, no me importaba.

-Vamos. - dije yo, sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto falta? - preguntó Jake, mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por el bosque.

-Un mes… me convertirá después de nuestra boda.

Jacob bufó.

-¿Enserio te casarás con él? - preguntó, sin mirarme. Sabía cuanto le molestaba, sabía que realmente me amaba. Tanto como Edward. O quizá más. Eso sólo lo sabía él.

-Si… Jake, yo lo quiero. - le dije, aunque en realidad no estaba muy segura.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. - dijo él, dolido. - Mejor que cambiemos de tema, éste es aburrido. - dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojé ligeramente.

-Bueno, y ¿de qué quiere hablar el señor licántropo? - pregunté yo , con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz.

-No sé… Bella, había pensado que…- dijo él, parándose y cogiéndome las manos - que quizás podríamos irnos de vacaciones tu y yo, si te apetece. - propuso, nervioso.

¿De vacaciones con Jake? No estaba nada mal la idea, si no teníamos en cuenta lo celoso que se pondría mi futuro marido cuando se lo dijera, y la negativa que recibiría por parte suya.

-¡Bella! - escuché. Me giré, y me asusté. Edward. Seguramente lucharía contra Jake, y no iba a permitir que se hicieran daño. - No voy a dejar que vayas con él.

-Tu no decides por ella. - dijo Jake, acercándose a Edward hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Soy su marido. Ella es mía, y puedo decidir sobre ella. - dijo Edward. Lo miré. Nunca pensé que diría eso. Mucho menos él.

-¿Qué? Edward que dices… !ni siquiera estamos casados y no, no puedes decidir sobre mi¡ ¡Y no soy tuya! - dije, las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Bella, lo siento, yo…

-¡Cállate! - dije yo, marchándome lejos de ellos dos.

¿Porqué Edward no me dejaba disfrutar de mis momentos con Jake?

-Bella… no te vayas con él. - dijo Edward desde la puerta, mirándome con cara de culpabilidad.

-Me ha invitado ¿no? - dije yo, con despotismo, mientras tiraba ropa dentro de la maleta. - Además, es mi mejor amigo, y también tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con él si se me apetece. - añadí, tirando más ropa en la maleta.

-Bella, por favor - dijo Edward, cogiéndome el brazo. - Sólo piénsalo.

-No hay tiempo para pensar, el vuelo es mañana. Además no necesito pensar en nada, ya lo tengo todo previsto. - dije. - Bueno, tengo que salir ya, Jacob me espera, así mañana no tenemos que salir con prisas. - le besé. - Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti… - dijo el, pero no me miraba.

Oh, no, no utilizaría la sicología para atraparme. Salí pitando de la casa de los Cullen.

Iban a ser unas vacaciones largas.

**FIN DEL CAP.**

**Bueno… espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos! ^^ Dejadme reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.**

Levanté la mirada, observando con atención los paneles de los próximos vuelos. Río de Janeiro.

Cuando lo había escuchado de boca de Jake no me lo creía, pero cuando me enseñó los billetes empecé a pensar que lo mejor sería ver que era verdad lo que me decía.

¡Brasil! Playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas. Sol. Lo que yo deseaba ver, puesto que Forks era el sitio más lluvioso que podía existir, al menos, en América.

Miré hacia Jake y de repente un pensamiento siniestro me cruzó la mente. 

El era demasiado moreno y yo … parecía una hoja de papel. Estaba increíblemente blanca, y mi melanina estaba pidiendo a gritos un poco de sol. Pero eso no era lo importante.

¿Y si la gente pensaba que Jacob me estaba secuestrando? No pasábamos por una pareja de turistas normal…

"_Pareja" _Esa palabra se me taladró en la mente. Intenté quitármela de la cabeza. 

Jake y yo simplemente éramos buenos amigos. 

"_Amigos" _Era extraño porque esa palabra tampoco me gustaba para definir lo que había entre Jacob y yo. Decidí olvidarlo.

-Eh Bells, ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo cansada. - dijo Jacob, fijando la vista en mi.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. - le aseguré. Sonrió levemente y mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Entonces decidí que era el momento de formular la pregunta que se me estaba pasando por la mente desde hacía tiempo. - Oye, Jake… 

-¿Sí? - preguntó, con dulzura.

-¿A qué venía esto de las vacaciones? -dije, con toda la suavidad que pude. No quería sonar brusca.

-Bueno, pues… ¿es necesario? - asentí levemente. - Decidí que no estábamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos y… no quería perder la amistad contigo.

Repentinamente, las lágrimas se acoplaron en mis ojos, pero tenía que ocultarlas. Le había dicho a Jake que estaba bien, no podía quedar mal. 

El hotel estaba repleto de turistas que esperaban ansiosos por la llave de su habitación. 

-Vaya… - musité. Algunos parecían tranquilos, mientras que otros parecían enfadados y a punto del infarto.

-No te preocupes. - dijo Jacob, acercándose a la recepción, apartando a los confusos clientes de en medio con sus enormes brazos. Sus sensuales brazos… Sacudí la cabeza. El calor me estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

Esperé unos minutos mientras Jacob hablaba con la recepcionista. Suspiré un par de veces e incluso llegué a odiar a la recepcionista. Miraba a Jacob como si fuera suyo. Volví a sacudir la cabeza. 

Jacob era sólo mi mejor amigo. 

Me tumbé en la cama. Había pasado 3 horas de pie, esperando por mi habitación. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en el sonido del agua al caer, proveniente de la ducha. Esperaba que Jake tardase mucho en bañarse, ya que la cama era bastante cómoda. Normal en una suite. Suspiré. Tan sólo de pensar en el dinero que se hubiera podido gastar Jacob en mi me ponía enferma. 

Me levanté de la cama y miré a través de la ventana, observando como la gente 

daba chapoteos en la piscina o simplemente nadaban. Volví a suspirar.

Dejé de escuchar la ducha. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el cansancio me estaba venciendo poco a poco. Al menos no era doloroso como las otras cosas que habían intentado vencerme.

-Eh, Bells, ya puedes ducharte. - dijo Jake. Me giré y entonces me sonrojé súbitamente… Jacob tan sólo llevaba una toalla que le cubría las piernas y… y eso. Sus abdominales eran… preciosos… Me sonrojé aun mas, apartando esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Iba a comenzar a híper ventilar de un momento a otro si yo no salía de aquella habitación.

-Si… claro… yo… ah… - tartamudeé. 

"_Perfecto Bella. Estás quedando como una estúpida." _

-Bells, ¿estás bien? - preguntó el, preocupado, acercándose a mi… Eso era peligroso.

-Si, creo que si… - respondí, aunque era casi inaudible. 

-¿Seguro?

-Si, seguro. - esta vez la voz salía mas fuerte. 

-Bella, si quieres irte… adelante…. No estás obligada a estar conmigo. - dijo.

¿Qué? No era eso lo que pasaba.

-No es eso, Jake… 

-¿Entonces? Es como si estuvieras rara.

Si, era eso. Tal vez era que estuviera rara o que estuviera encontrando sentimientos desaparecidos…

-Puede … que sea… eso. - musité, cada vez más nerviosa por su presencia. 

Se acercó a mi y puso su caliente mano en mi frente. Me mordí el labio inferior, a punto de morir de los nervios. Miré sus ojos, eran hermosos también. Parecían carbón.

-No pareces enferma. 

-No lo estoy… - se acercó aún más a mi, a punto de besarme… - Jake, yo… quiero a Edward. - dije, aunque por una extraña razón sentía que le mentía. Se separó bruscamente. 

-De acuerdo. - dijo, con voz grave, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Mi corazón se encogió.- Bella, será mejor que te duches, y prepárate elegante.

-¿Elegante? ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté, mientras el me empujaba hacia el baño.

-Tu hazme caso, te vas a divertir.

Sonreí y me metí rápidamente en la ducha. ¿Qué habría pensado?

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Besos! ^^ Y dejadme reviews. Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3. **

¿Blanco? ¿Negro? ¿O vaqueros?

Si iba vestida de blanco parecería una gota de leche.

Si iba vestida de negro parecería que iba a un funeral.

Si iba vestida con vaqueros no iría elegante.

¿Pero cómo se le ocurría a Jake planear algo para esta misma noche? Estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para poner un pie dentro de un zapato de tacón o simplemente para peinarme.

Suspiré lentamente mientras el agua fría de la ducha abría los poros de mi piel y me relajaba poco a poco. Pero resultaba casi imposible cuando tienes a un hombre lobo esperando por ti al otro lado de la puerta.

Salí de la ducha y me ajusté la toalla al cuerpo, pero tras cavilar largo tiempo decidí ponerme la bata afelpada. No podía seguir el mismo camino que Jake, provocando con su sensualidad.

Me peiné suavemente los cabellos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward ahora? Seguramente de caza, o haciendo vudú con Jacob para que se caiga por las escaleras del hotel y , como mínimo, se partiese un brazo. Hice una mueca amarga.

Pasé la plancha de pelo hasta conseguir un alisado perfecto, aunque no tanto como el de las bellísimas protagonistas de los anuncios. Decidí ponerme una diadema blanca. Cogería el traje de seda blanco que Alice había puesto "accidentalmente" en mi maleta.

Me puse las sandalias blancas con hebillas plateadas y decoré un poco mi cara con maquillaje y algo de rimel en los ojos.

Salí del baño, deseando que Jake se hubiera olvidado de mi y que no dijera nada acerca de mi aspecto. Pero iba a ser imposible. En algún momento tendríamos que salir de la habitación.

-Jake… ya estoy… lista. - suspiré, alisando un poco mi traje. El estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando la televisión. La apagó y se levantó, alisándose el también su traje.

Inspira. Espira. Estaba increíblemente guapo con su esmoquin y sus pantalones de pinza negros. Los zapatos eran de un brillante marrón oscuro. Su pelo estaba peinado en punta y sus ojos brillaban de una forma diferente aquella noche.

-Guau, Bells, estás bellísima. - dijo, acercándose a mi para poder contemplarme desde cerca. - Como siempre, claro. -añadió. Mi corazón se paró en medio de un latido para luego latir desbocado.

-Gracias… tu también lo estás. - dije, intentando sonreír, aunque casi no podía mover la cara de los nervios.

-Bueno… - suspiró. -¿Vamos? - preguntó, cogiéndome de la mano.

-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Santiago y voy a ser su camarero esta noche. - dijo un hombre de unos 40 años, que iba elegantemente vestido. -¿Qué desean tomar?

-Bueno… Bells, ¿quieres vino? - preguntó Jacob, mirándome fijamente.

¿Vino yo? Nunca había probado ni una gota, pero no quería quedar mal tomando una coca-cola en un restaurante tan lujoso.

-Si, por favor. -dije, mirando a Santiago. El camarero se retiró rápidamente tras decirnos que enseguida lo traerían. En cuanto desapareció, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, inspirando y espirando. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría a Jake llevarme a un restaurante así! ¡Me habría conformado con un sándwich o un simple cuenco con cereales!

-Bella, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Jacob, preocupado.

-Si salimos de aquí estaré bien. - musité, temblando. No me gustaba que Jacob se gastara tanto dinero en mi.

Jake soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Bella, me has asustado, ¡creí que era algo más importante! Anda, no seas tonta, Bella. - dijo, sonriéndome seductoramente. Una sensación caliente me recorrió todo el cuerpo, relajándome…

Ya estábamos cenando. Era una cena silenciosa. No me atrevía a hablar de nada.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó él. ¿A qué se refería? Lo miré fijamente, asustada. - Jeje, Bells, me refiero a la cena. - dijo, riendo.

-Ah, si , sí, me gusta mucho, está deliciosa. - Y no mentía. Cocinaban realmente bien en aquel restaurante.

-¿A qué creías que me refería? - preguntó curioso. No levanté la vista de la mesa. No quería que notara lo sonrojada que estaba.

-No se… creo que a nada en particular.

Jake volvió a reír, esta vez con suavidad.

-Para ti sola. - susurró. Supuse que se refería a la sonrisa que me dedicaba en aquel momento.

-Gracias… -dije, segura de que parecía un tomate.

Entonces rodeó con sus calientes manos las mías, tibias.

-Bella… siento como si algo te pasase, como si te sintieras… incómoda conmigo. ¿En qué piensas?

Esa pregunta me sumergió en lo mas hondo de mis recuerdos, cuando Edward me preguntaba en que pensaba porque no podía leerme la mente.

Retiré rápidamente mis manos del cuenco que el había formado con las suyas, temblando. ¿Porqué me dolía recordar a Edward? Se suponía que lo quería.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, mirándome fijamente. -¿He dicho algo malo? - susurró. No me atreví a mirarlo, ya que, extrañamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Le estaba haciendo daño a Jake, simplemente estando ahí sentada pensando en otro.

-No… -dije, la voz crispada. Si seguía hablando se notaría.

-¿Estas llorando? - dijo, la voz casi inaudible, pero sonaba tan … amorosa…

-No, yo … Jake … - no le pude decir lo que quería decirle, puesto que llegó el camarero.

"_Dejame irme de aquí, Jake ... lejos de ti donde no pueda amarte ni hacerte daño." _le rogué para mis adentros.

La música de la discoteca retumbaba en mis oídos. ¿Es que Jake no sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de una chica? Lo único que quería era irme a la habitación del hotel a llorar un rato. Y sola, el podía quedarse allí si tenía ganas.

-¡¿Te lo estás pasando bien? - gritó Jake a través de la música.

-¡Si! ¡Es genial! - mentí. En realidad sólo tenía ganas de desenchufar los altavoces y echar al DJ.

Sonreí ligeramente para dejarlo tranquilo del todo.

-¡Bella! ¡Voy a por unas bebidas! ¡Espera aquí! - dijo, otra vez gritándome.

-¡Vale!

Se marchó, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de bailarines inexpertos. Al menos ellos bailaban mejor que yo.

-Eh, guapa. - dijo una voz en mi oído. Me sobresalté. Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi un grupo de chicos que me miraban con cara de tontos. - ¿Quieres bailar con nosotros? Aunque te propongo un baile mejor… en nuestra habitación de hotel, claro.

-¡No! -dije. Tal vez sería fácil quitármelos de encima. Volví la vista hacia los bailarines inexpertos, intentando tranquilizarme. Estaba asustada, ¿cuándo volvería Jacob?

-Anda, preciosa… no tardaremos nada y así tu novio no se preocupará. - volvió a susurrar en mi oído.

Me giré, dispuesta a quitármelos de encima de un empujón cuando el "líder" me rodeó fuertemente la cintura con sus manos.

-¡Jake! ¡JAKE! - empecé a gritar, pero Jacob estaba muy lejos…

-¡Calla! - dijo el líder y me dio un puñetazo en el ojo. Caí al suelo, dolorida.

-Jake…-susurré, pero me lleve una patada en la boca. ¿Es que nadie me veía? Recordé que estábamos algo apartados y que todo el mundo estaría interesado en bailar. Antes que en ayudarme.

-Jacob ayúdame…-susurré.

Iba a propinarme la segunda patada cuando de repente un manchurrón negro pasó rápidamente a mi lado.

La mancha negra estaba pegando a los chicos… Me estaba defendiendo… Escupí un poco más de sangre y el dolor de cabeza se me hizo notable. No soportaba el olor a sangre. Me desmayaría de un momento a otro si ése ángel negro no me ayudaba a no oler.

Los chicos se estaban marchando. Me dejaban en paz…

-Bella, Bella. - dijo el ángel vestido de negro. Era Jacob.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche no me molestaba. Parpadeé. El recuerdo era bastante nítido.

-Bella… ¿estás bien? - escuché, a lo lejos. Me incorporé lentamente, ya no me dolía ni la boca ni el ojo. El dolor de cabeza se había despejado. Miré hacia donde venía la voz. Era Jake, que llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama y una bandeja llena de comida en las manos. Supuse que era por la mañana.

-Si. - se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó frente a mi en ella. Puso la bandeja de comida como muro entre los dos.

-Lo siento. - comenzó. ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? - No debí haberte dejado sola… si no me hubiera ido esos hijos de… esos no te habrían molestado, no te habrían pegado. Bella, por favor, perdónam…

Puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo. Me dejé llevar por mi corazón.

Lo besé lentamente. No me importaba lo que pudiera pasar después.

**Fin del Capi. **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, besos! Dejadme reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, me han gustado mucho. Espero que os guste este capitulo. Besos!**

**Capitulo 4.**

Jacob hizo que me acostara suavemente en la cama, aun sin dejar de besarme con lentitud y suavidad.

Me fue quitando poco a poco la blusa y los pantalones cortos de pijama, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que veía.

Yo le quite sus pantalones (la única prenda que llevaba), acariciando suavemente su torso, maravillada. Nos volvimos a besar.

Iba a hacerlo. Estaba totalmente segura de lo que quería. Me acarició la cara antes de penetrarme.

El móvil sonó de repente.

-¡No! - masculló Jake entre dientes. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Por culpa del móvil había perdido el tino. -No lo cojas. -dijo Jacob. Su voz sonaba amenazadora.

-¡Ya ha roto el encanto! - le espeté. Jacob se tapó con la sábana y se marchó al baño, enfadado. Contesté al puñetero móvil.-¿Diga? - pregunté, intentando que mi voz no sonase frustrada.

-Bella, cielo…-Edward. No podía ser. El corazón se me partió en dos mientras me mordía el labio. Edward estaba allí, creyendo que yo le estaba siendo fiel al cien por cien. Cerré los ojos, intentado contener las lágrimas mientras me tapaba con la sábana. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien… ¿y tu? - pregunté, intentando parecer normal. ¡Ja! Como si fuera fácil.

-Bien. Ah, Bella, esta noche vas a tener una sorpresa en tu habitación de hotel. - comentó Edward, con voz seductora.

-¿Una sorpresa? - pregunté, queriendo demostrar interés, pero en realidad, estaba preocupada por Jake. ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿O llorando? Tenía ganas de colgarle a Edward y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

-Si.

-¿Cuál? - mi tono de voz sonó hostil.

-Es una sorpresa. Bella, cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? Te noto algo enfadada. ¿Es Jacob? ¿Te está molestando?

"_El que molesta aquí eres tu" _pensé, pero no me atreví a decírselo.

-No, no, Jacob está siendo muy bueno conmigo. - demasiado bueno.

En aquel instante Jake salió del baño, completamente vestido. Se había dado una ducha rápida y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris. Salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿¡Qué! ¿Adónde iba?

-Ah… bueno, tengo que dejarte ya Bella. Hablaremos después. - colgó sin que pudiera despedirme. Tampoco quería.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa rosa. Salí precipitadamente de la habitación, llorando. ¿Y si Jake se había ido para siempre? ¿Y si me había dejado sola? No quería que se fuera. Quería que me amara, como estaba haciendo antes de aquella maldita llamada.

Bajé las escaleras que conducían a la recepción. Deseé ver a Jake allí, esperándome con una sonrisa pero no estaba. Era como si hubiera desaparecido.

Decidí echar un vistazo en el comedor. Quizás estaba allí. Acerté. Jacob estaba al fondo del todo, tenía la cabeza baja y las manos en ella, y en frente un vaso vacío. Esperaba que no se estuviera emborrachando.

Me acerqué a el y me senté silenciosamente. Le toqué la mano con suavidad.

-Jake… - susurré. El ni siquiera se sobresaltó.

-Era él, ¿verdad? Has contestado porque el te importa más que nuestra primera vez juntos.

Me dolía. Me dolía que pensase así, dado que no era cierto. Jacob me importaba mucho mas que Edward y yo ya lo había descubierto.

Suspiré, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para no estropear más la situación.

-Jake, yo … -le acaricié la mejilla. Decidí no terminar la frase. Estaba segura de que él me entendía.

Volvimos a la habitación del hotel, y el desastre de la cama y la comida que había caído tras nuestra excitante tentación frustrada estaba ordenado. Me senté en el sofá.

-Bueno y… ¿de qué hablaste con el chupasangre? - pregunto Jake, sentándose a mi lado. Noté mis mejillas coloradas. Me daba algo de vergüenza sentarme ahí al lado de Jacob como si no hubiera pasado nada aquella mañana.

-Para ser exacta, no hablamos de casi nada en particular. Sólo me preguntó como estaba, y si eras bueno conmigo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que si, que eras bastante bueno. - le sonreí, aún sonrojada. El también lo estaba.

-Bella yo…

-¿Te apetece ir a la playa? - dije, levantándome rápidamente del sofá y alejándome de el lo más posible. De nuevo la inseguridad sobre mis sentimientos hacia Jacob estaba haciendo mella en mi. Estaba realmente confusa, ¿lo quería o lo amaba? ¿Y Edward?

Tal vez si me ahogaba en la playa y moría no tendría que preocuparme más de esas cosas.

-Mm, vale. - contestó el , aunque no parecía muy seguro.

Aquello era el paraíso. Un autentico paraíso que yo podía tocar, sentir y disfrutar.

El agua de la playa era tan cristalina que casi me podía reflejar en ella. Pero estaba muy fría. Jacob se metió conmigo en el agua y se puso a jugar. Reí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ir a la playa era una de las cosas que nunca podría hacer con Edward, dado que el sol era su mayor enemigo. No se suele ver a mucha gente que brille bajo el sol.

Y estaba segura de que con Edward todo serían besos y nada de juegos como salpicarme y chapotear en el agua o simplemente que Jake intentara hundirme.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando salí de la ducha. Jake estaba en el sofá, tumbado, con el brazo cruzado sobre los ojos. Me puse el pijama.

"_¿Se habrá quedado dormido?_" me pregunté, mientras me acercaba a el sigilosamente.

Me dejé llevar otra vez por la tentación y le besé suavemente los labios. De repente, chillé, puesto que Jacob me había dado la vuelta en menos de un minuto y me había dejado debajo de él.

-¡Jake! ¡Me has asustado! - dije, aún temblando.

Rió, una risa cantarina que me hacia feliz.

-Lo siento. - susurró en mi oído. Jake empezó a desnudarme. -Quiero terminar lo de esta mañana.

-Yo también. -dije, mientras lo besaba. Iba a levantarme el camisón cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Mierda! - dijo Jake, dando un fuerte golpe al brazo del sofá. Me mordí el labio. ¿Es que nunca podríamos acabar? ¿Nunca podría hacerlo con el?

-Abre tu, yo voy a ponerme otra cosa. - dije, mientras el se quitaba de encima e iba a abrir.

Ni siquiera habíamos llegado a "aquella parte" tenía que conformarme con excitarme. Bufé mientras me ponía los pantalones del pijama y me quitaba el camisón con el que había intentado llamar la atención de Jacob.

-¿Quién es, Jacob? - pregunté, saliendo cabizbaja del lavabo, mientras me amarraba el cordón de los pantalones. Levanté la vista.

Vi a quien, dos días antes, me habría alegrado de ver. El era la sorpresa.

-Edward… - susurré.

**Fin del Cap.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos y dejadme reviews! Y siento haber hecho un lemmon tan malo :S pero es la primera vez que lo hago, aunque os prometo que lo haré mejor dentro de unos capis. Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5.**

Edward me miró con ternura. Se acercó hasta mi y me abrazó.

-Bella, cielo… -susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a Jacob cabizbajo. Tenía ganas de deshacerme de Edward y besar a Jacob delante suya, pero iba a ser imposible, dado que uno de los dos podía morir.

Edward me besó. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Quería llamar a Jacob a gritos para que me lo quitase de encima, pero no debía.

Edward se separó de mi y luego se dirigió a Jacob.

-Vaya, veo que estás aceptando mi propuesta. -comentó con tono de aprobación.

¿Propuesta? ¿De qué iba todo eso? Miré a Edward, que estaba tranquilo, y luego a Jacob, que parecía enfurecido.

-¿Qué significa eso, Jake? -dije, con voz débil. Las lágrimas seguían en mis ojos, pero no querían caer.

-Edward me propuso que yo fuera el padre de tus hijos. - El corazón se me encogió. Así que yo era para Edward un negocio, ¿no? -Pero yo me negué, además de que el quería criarlos en mi lugar. Y yo no quería que fuera así. -dijo, furioso.

Fruncí los labios.

-Bueno, pues eso parece haber cambiado. -replicó Edward. Entonces empecé a temblar. El olor de mi pelo… era el olor de Jacob… El olor de mi cuerpo… estaba mezclado con el de Jacob… todo era tan evidente…

Sólo faltarían unos segundos para que Edward se abalanzase sobre Jake. Yo tenía que interponerme…

-No, no ha cambiado. Si he intentado tener sexo con Bella es porque la amo. -le espetó Jake.

Miré repentinamente a Jacob, temblando. ¿Acaso no sabía que podría morir por eso?

Edward tembló a mi lado, pero era un ligero temblor comparado con el mío. Intenté respirar pero casi no podía.

-Tu no serías un buen padre para los hijos de Bella. - dijo Edward, con desdén. Lo miré, con odio. Jacob podría ser tan buen padre como el, incluso mejor.

Jake no dijo nada. Apretó los labios. Me alivié un poco. Al menos tenía en cuenta su vida.

-Bueno… supongo que yo ya no pinto nada aquí. - comentó Jacob, mirándome. -Recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

-No, Jacob. -susurre, desesperada, intentando soltarme de los brazos de Edward. -Bella, tranquilízate… -susurró Edward en mi oído.

¡No quería tranquilizarme! El verdadero amor de mi vida, el que tanto tiempo había tardado en reconocer, Jacob, se estaba alejando irremediablemente de mi lado. Y no quería que eso sucediera, porque Jake era mi sol…

Mi sol…

Jacob abrió la puerta rápidamente y, tras dedicarme una última mirada cargada de amor y dolor, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Caí al suelo de rodillas.

-Jacob … -musité.

Jadeé, presa del pánico y del dolor.

Chillé.

-Bella, ¿cómo estas? - preguntó Esme entrando en mi cuarto particular de la casa de los Cullen. Me revolví entre las mantas, fingiendo que dormía. Las lágrimas aún caían por mis ojos.

Yo sólo quería estar con Jacob, ser feliz con el. ¿Acaso era tan difícil eso? Esme salió del cuarto en silencio.

Sollocé. Sin Jacob era como si no tuviera vida. Lo necesitaba, lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a Edward, muchísimo más.

_1 mes después…_

Faltaba menos para la boda, que se celebraría en un mes. Estaba nerviosa, puesto que no había vuelto a tener noticias de Jake. Lo llamaba, pero siempre contestaba Billy, como cuando Jacob descubrió que era un hombre lobo.

Pero ahora todo era bastante diferente.

Yo estaba a punto de dejar mi vida atrás y de ser inmortal. Y también estaba a punto de casarme con el hombre equivocado.

Cerré los ojos al recordar lo que Edward había dicho sobre que yo tuviera un hijo de Jake.

Eso sería … hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

Sería un niño. Se llamaría Jacob, como su padre, y tendría el mismo pelo negro y los mismos ojos oscuros y pasionales.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Eso nunca podría suceder.

Yo estaba destinada a tener una vida con Edward. Y esa vida no incluía niños. Ni felicidad.

Cogí mi camioneta. Tenía que comprar algunas cosas más para mi gran error matrimonial. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Me adentré en el bosque para sacar la camioneta de la casa de los Cullen. Hacía bastante frío aquella mañana.

El camino estaba bastante frondoso y verde, a pesar de que estaba comenzando el otoño.

Frené repentinamente al ver frente a mi un lobo de pelo castaño.

"_Jacob"_ pensé. Bajé rápidamente del coche y le seguí, puesto que el se había adentrado en el bosque, asustado. ¿Acaso no me había reconocido?

-¡Jake! -grité. De repente, el lobo castaño se convirtió en mi amigo, en el hombre al que amaba.

-Bella. -susurró.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé.

-Jacob, ayúdame, sácame de aquí, por favor, por favor … -le supliqué, llorando, aferrándome a el con fuerza.

-Shh… tranquila, Bella, estoy aquí. -susurró, abrazándome el también.

-Ayúdame… -le volví a suplicar.

Me miró fijamente y luego me besó con suavidad. Sentí que estaba volviendo a vivir.

**Fin del Capi.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! A ver que pasa ahora jeje besos! ^^ Déjenme reviews! Ah y gracias por los que me habeis dejado. :)**


	7. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**Hola a todos.**

**Como vereis, este no es el capitulo continuación de esta historia, sino que es una nota. Me gustaría que la leyerais atentamente, os lo agradecería.**

**Releyendo la historia desde el prólogo hasta el capitulo quinto, (cuyo final es que Jacob regresa y Bella lo ve y tienen un reencuentro), he visto como la historia ha ido decayendo en cuanto a contenido se refiere.**

**Estoy segura de que vosotros, tanto los que me habéis dejado reviews a lo largo de esta historia, como los que sólo la habéis leído, también habréis notado algo similar, aunque quizás puede que os guste la historia como me habéis dicho en los reviews (los cuales os agradezco de corazón, porque son los que me han dado las ganas y la fuerza para seguir escribiendo y colgando los capitulos). **

**Os preguntareis el porqué de esta nota. Os explico.**

**Había pensado volver a reescribir esta historia (mejorando muchas cosas y cambiando algunas) y escribirla como realmente tenía pensado, dado que se ha desviado bastante de lo que tenía en mente. **

**Y es por eso por lo que os pedía que leyerais esta nota, puesto que necesito vuestra opinion, porque para mi es muy importante y no puedo pasar de vosotros :) Así que me gustaría saber lo que opinais. Podeis hacerlo dejandome un review. **

**Si vuestra respuesta fuera si, el primer capitulo reescrito de "Decisión Mortal" estaría colgado el lunes 23 de agosto. **

**Si la respuesta fuera no, con muchisimo gusto continuaria el fic, y el lunes 23 de agosto estaría el sexto capitulo.**

**Pero, lamentablemente, no es simplemente el hecho de haber releido la historia que yo he escrito, la que me ha llevado a tomar esta decisión. Una pequeña parte de mi decisión ha sido por el review que recibí de un lector, cuyo nombre es "Amo a Edward Cullen". **

**El review decía así : (También podeis leerlo en el apartado de _reviews_ de este fic)**

**Hola.**

Bueno, tras aber leido ests seis capitulos solo me keda poner una cosa.

MENUDA MIERDA k estas escribiendo tia. Aver, yo soy team Edward a MUERTE, veo estas tonterias del Jacobo ese con mi Bella y es k me dan ganas (si pudira) de borar tu fic de la fas de la tierra.

Cmo se te ocurre acer semegante mierda? X dios... -.-

Adms, t digo otr cosa, ¿kn te krees k eres cuando escribes? ¿Stephenie Meyer? X favr -.-

Una escritora de pacotilla (tu ¬¬) no puede compararse con una diosa cmo es Stephenie.

Bueno, no se que mas decir. Ah, si, lo poco k me gusta tu fic, y decirte lo mal k escribes. Jajajaja. Anda y vete a escribir a otra parte, no se, a donde lean esta mierda :D

**Aquí acababa su review.**

**Bueno, si aparte de lectores sois autores, comprendereis como puedo sentirme ahora tras recibir un review de este tipo. Aunque este review y su autor han influido minimamente en mi decisión de cambiar el fic. Así que me siento algo mal al recibir un review así, lo que me lleva tambien a querer cambiar el fic.**

**No haré nada hasta leer vuestras opiniones. La pregunta es simple, ¿os gustaría que cambiase el fic y os mostrase los capitulos que he estado escribiendo, o por el contrario, preferís que acabe esta historia como transcurre ahora mismo? **

**Esto es todo. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews que me habeis dejado. Besos, CryingIsBeautiful. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aquí sigo. =) Gracias por los reviews de animo que me habéis dejado, me han hecho sentir mejor y me han dado las fuerzas suficientes para seguir escribiendo el fic.**

**Y antes de empezar, una cosa a Amo a Edward Cullen… ¿Por qué no te pones como una posesa a mirar fotos de Edward y me dejas a mi tranquila? Solo digo eso, venga, ve y demuéstrale tu amor, querida.**

**Bueno, y olvidándome de ese… ser, aquí esta, el séptimo capitulo. Besos!**

**Capitulo 7.**

Jacob se separó de mi lentamente. Me miró con ojos fríos y sentí que el mundo se me venía encima.

-Bella, ya no te quiero. - dijo. Su voz sonaba igual que la de un robot, como si estuviese programada.

-Jake… - aquello resultaba totalmente ilógico. Jacob me había abrazo hacia tan solo unos minutos. ¿Y ahora decía que no me quería? Había algo que no cuadraba.

Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que era lógico o no, pues Jake se había echado a correr, dejándome allí sola, desprotegida…

-¡Jake! ¡JACOB! - grité, despertándome sobresaltada. Jadeé mientras sentía que algo frío me acariciaba la cara. Me estremecí.

-¿Bella, estás bien? - preguntó Edward, mirándome fijamente con expresión preocupada.

-No, no estoy nada bien. - dije, levantándome de la cama que compartía con Edward en la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Adónde vas? - preguntó, siguiéndome sigilosamente.

-Tengo que irme, debo buscar a Jacob. - le espeté, cogiendo algo de ropa del armario; unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa naranja claro. Cogí las deportivas y me peiné un poco.

-¿Ahora? - preguntó Edward.

-Si, ahora. - repliqué yo, cogiendo las llaves del coche que Edward me había regalado.

-Bella, son las tres de la madrugada y…

-¡No me importa! - le chillé. ¿Cuándo iba a dejarme Edward tranquila?

-Bella, estabas soñando con el… ¿acaso es que ya no soy importante para ti? - preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos dorados, con la misma expresión de un niño cuando su madre le ha reñido y busca el perdón.

-No. Ya no eres importante. - coincidí. Di media vuelta dispuesta a salir del cuarto cuando Edward me cogió del brazo.

-No te vayas, Bella. Por favor. - suplicó.

Entonces recordé lo que Edward le había dicho a Jacob que haría si yo cambiaba de opinión. Dejarme ir. Pero no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.

-Edward… una vez dijiste que si cambiaba de decisión… tu me dejarías marchar. - le recordé.

-Estabas… dormida… - susurró Edward. Era como si lo hubiese cogido en una enorme mentira. Lo miré, incrédula.

-No lo estaba. - le espeté. - Así que ahora cumple con lo que dijiste. - le pedí. Edward me soltó el brazo lentamente.

-Espera, Bella… quiero… preguntarte algo. - dijo, mirándome fijamente de nuevo.

-Adelante. - dije, impaciente.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Más que a mi? - preguntó.

-Acaso… ¿acaso esto que está pasando ahora no te parece una respuesta suficiente? - le pregunté, atónita.

El asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Entonces vete, Bella. Y no vuelvas. - dijo, sentándose sobre la cama de sábanas blancas.

Salí corriendo, cada vez mas ansiosa. Cogí el Mercedes que me había regalado Edward y me dirigí hacia La Push, algo que tendría que haber hecho mucho antes.

Quizás era algo pronto para ir a ver a Jake, pero eso no era algo que me importase en absoluto. Quería verlo. Ansiaba tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Toqué la puerta de la casa de Los Black con temor. ¿Y si Jacob se había ido para siempre?

¿Y si yo ya no tenía una oportunidad?

"_Por favor… que alguien abra esta maldita puerta"_. Pensé.

En ese instante, abrió Jacob.

-¡Jake! - dije, abrazándome fuerte a el. Justo como en mi sueño. Pero en esa ocasión, no sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, ni sus manos acariciando mi pelo. Era… como si estuviese abrazando a una piedra. Me separé lentamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bella? - preguntó, con pesadez.

Aquel no era Jacob. No era mi Jacob. Apreté los labios.

-No ocurre nada. Simplemente quiero estar contigo. Yo te amo a ti, Jacob. - dije, con una sonrisa. Intenté besarle, pero el se apartó.

Lo miré, pero el había agachado la vista.

-¿Jake?

-Bella… - comenzó. - No sé… quien has pensado que soy. Quizás … tu muñeco de trapo, ese que puedes usar cuando estas sola o del que te puedes aprovechar.

-¿Qué? -dije, atónita. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bella. Yo… estoy harto. ¿Acaso crees que mis sentimientos son un juego? Cuando Edward te dejo sola viniste a mi. Y ahora quieres jugar con ambos. Quieres hacernos daño.

-¿Te estás preocupando por Edward? - susurré, sorprendida.

-No. - contestó simplemente. - Es sólo que yo, no quiero seguir siendo tu juguete. Dime, Bella…¿Cuántas veces tuviste la oportunidad de estar… conmigo? ¿De amarnos? ¿De que fuéramos algo más que esto? - dijo.

-Demasiadas veces. - admití.

-¿Y cuantas me menospreciaste? ¿Cuántas me dijiste que no? - dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muchas más. - dije, llorando yo también. -Pero… yo, te amo, Jacob. - susurré, con una enorme tristeza.

-Yo también, Bella. Pero… es demasiado tarde. - dijo.

-¿Demasiado tarde?

-Si. Si me amaras realmente… me hubieras detenido aquel día que me fui del hotel. Le hubieras dicho a Edward en aquel instante que me querías.

-Jacob, por favor, perdóname… - supliqué. -Por favor… ¡por favor! - sollocé.

-Lo siento, Bella. Vete, por favor. Vete, no me hagas mas daño. - dijo. Se acercó hasta a mi y me besó. Pero justo cuando intenté corresponder al beso, Jacob se había alejado. - Adiós, Bella. - susurró, cerrando la puerta.

Me quedé alrededor de cinco minutos observando la puerta con avidez. En algún momento Jake saldría. Y me diría que me quería.

Pero, por desgracia, no pasó.

Y por desgracia, tampoco era un mal sueño.

Lloré, lloré todo lo que pude.

Jacob tenía razón. Era una arpía, una zorra. Y ahora estaba completamente sola.

Le había hecho tanto daño a Jacob que ni siquiera debía ir y pedirle una oportunidad.

Cogí el coche de nuevo y fui hasta el acantilado. Quería caer mal y matarme. Si ya no tenía a Jake, ya nada era importante para mi.

Miré las aguas, ennegrecidas por la oscuridad de la noche. El mar estaba bastante tranquilo, así que tendría que ahogarme por mi misma. Esta vez no estaría Jake para salvarme.

En ese entonces, vi otro de los motivos de mi muerte. Victoria estaba allí, expectante justo a mi lado.

-Vaya… - comenzó. - Estás sola… ¿te han dejado sola todos tus amigos? - dijo, causándome dolor. - Ese hombre lobo fue muy injusto contigo, ¿no crees? Pero, sin darse cuenta, me ha hecho un favor. - dijo. Ni siquiera me moví un ápice. Quería que lo hiciera. Y ya. Ella me miró con pavor. - ¿Acaso no vas a chillar? ¿No vas a oponer resistencia? - dijo, con su voz cantarina.

-No. Quiero morir. - dije.

Ella sonrió, sus dientes relucían aun en la negrura de la noche.

Ella apartó mi pelo con cuidado y luego abrió un poco su boca para morderme.

_Jacob… te amo. Perdóname algún dia. _Pensé.

Cerré los ojos.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Vale, ya se que cuando Bella y Edward planean su boda Victoria ya esta muerta, pero era necesario que estuviera viva jeje. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews! Besitos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. **

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché un rugido ensordecedor a mi espalda.

"_Jacob" _pensé, mientras las emociones recorrían mi cuerpo y me dejaban sin aire. Me mordí el labio inferior, pero luego no me dio tiempo a hacer nada más.

El enorme lobo castaño se abalanzó sobre Victoria, arañando su delgado cuerpo y mordiendo sus brazos y su pelo. Victoria rugió también y clavó sus puntiagudas uñas en el hombro de Jacob, el cual se retorció de dolor, pero no dejó escapar a su presa.

Entonces, me sentí inútil.

¿Qué podía hacer yo por Jacob? ¿Qué podía hacer yo por ayudarle si sólo era una simple humana?

No tenía sentido que Jake me siguiera protegiendo, es más, ¡era injusto! Yo le había hecho mucho daño, había partido su corazón en pedazos demasiadas veces. No merecía su ayuda.

De repente, se me cortó el aire.

Victoria clavó sus dientes en el pecho de Jacob, y luego, con fuerza inusitada lo lanzó hacia el precipicio del acantilado.

-¡Jacob! - chillé, presa del pánico.

No podía ser. El no, el no.

Intenté aclarar mis pensamientos, pero resultaba increíblemente duro. Ni siquiera estaba respirando, había perdido mis sentidos por completo.

Las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos por momentos. Jacob estaba… no, el no podía …

Si el no estaba, yo no quería seguir viviendo.

Tenía que pensar en algo, algo rápido que hiciera enfurecer a Victoria y me matase, furiosa, que me hiciese a mi lo que a Jacob, pero muchísimo peor. Que me lanzase desde el acantilado y que me partiese en dos allí.

Victoria me miró, los ojos rojizos eran repentinamente negros por el ansia de sangre.

Se acercó a mi. Tenia un aspecto bastante macabro: le faltaba un brazo, y su hermoso pelo rojo se había quedado en nada, simples cabellos esparcidos por el suelo. Su belleza vampírica se había desvanecido por completo. También le faltaba el pie derecho y caminaba arrastrándose por el costado izquierdo. Llegó hasta mi, mirándome con odio.

Entonces, supe que era lo que podía enfurecerle de verdad.

Me agaché hasta ponerme a su altura y susurré, lentamente y con voz penetrante:

-James me dijo que me amaba a mi.

Esa podía ser la estupidez más grande que de mi boca había salido, pero sabía el gran amor que tenía Victoria por James, y sabía que eso era lo que podía dañarla, hasta el punto de querer matarme por haber dicho eso.

Levantó un poco su labio superior (el cual estaba torcido), convirtiéndolo en una mueca de odio y repugnancia hacia mi.

Entonces, tiró de mi pelo y acercó mi cuello a su boca. Sonreí para mis adentros, porque eso era justo lo que quería.

Chillé del dolor cuando clavó sus puntiagudos dientes en mi cuello, atravesando la piel y cortando la carne.

Los ojos empezaron a darme vueltas, mientras los gritos de dolor abrasaban mi garganta y las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, que estaban perdiendo el calor poco a poco.

Entonces, algo llamó mi atención. Un enorme lobo castaño se lanzó hacia el cuello de la vampiro. Victoria me soltó, aullando de dolor. Luego me desmayé.

Abrí los ojos, para luego cerrarlos con fuerza a causa de la fuerte luz blanca. Los volví a abrir, esta vez con lentitud, mientras mis pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz.

¿Aquello era el cielo? Seguramente, nadie podría sobrevivir después de lo que había sucedido.

Pero era imposible que fuera el cielo, por que estaba sobre una superficie… una cama.

Era todo demasiado extraño, pero tampoco quería volver a cerrar los ojos, por miedo a despertar en un sitio donde no estuviera Jacob.

Tal vez -si aquel lugar era el cielo - Jake estuviera ahí, junto a mi, quizás en su forma lobuna o tal vez en su forma humana.

Pero era injusto. El no merecía morir, y mucho menos por mi causa, por intentar salvarme. No merecía sentir dolor.

No merecía haberme conocido, porque yo era su sufrimiento desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Está despierta. - dijo una voz cantarina.

Vale. No estaba muerta. O quizá si. Necesitaba urgentemente que alguien me lo aclarara.

Unos ojos dorados me miraron, cargados de preocupación.

Carlisle.

¡No! Yo no quería estar con ellos, y mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho a Edward. Se me estaba cayendo la cara de vergüenza, a pedazos cada vez más grandes.

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas? - preguntó Carlisle, analizándome con la mirada.

-Si… - dije, con voz débil, casi ahogada.

-Has sobrevivido de nuevo al ataque de un vampiro. - comentó, tocándome la frente con su mano fría. Me estremecí ante el contacto.

-Eso no importa. No importa que yo haya sobrevivido cuando alguien ha muerto por mi. - mascullé, las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Carlisle sin entender.

-Jacob. - musité. - El ha muerto por mi culpa. Por querer salvarme cuando yo no lo merecía, cuando yo le he hecho tanto daño.

Carlisle sonrió. ¿Porqué lo hacía? Vale que los hombres lobo y los vampiros eran enemigos naturales, pero… ¿alegrarse por la muerte de una persona estaba bien visto en la sociedad?

-Tranquila, Bella. Jacob esta bien, está descansando en su casa de La Push. Sufrió algunos daños, pero lo curé y ahora esta en reposo.

La sensación de alivio que me embargó en aquel instante me hizo llorar de felicidad. ¡Jacob estaba bien!

-¿Por qué hiciste que Victoria te mordiera? - preguntó Carlisle con curiosidad, mirándome fijamente.

Tomé aire. Quizás lo que iba a decirle le dolería, dado que Edward era su hijo…

Pero lo mejor era que lo supiera cuanto antes.

-Carlisle… quiero a Jacob. Estoy enamorada de el. Todo esto ha sucedido justo por eso… -admití. Miré a Carlisle. No parecía molesto, aunque yo no sabía cuanto de buenos actores tenían los Cullen. Tomé aire y seguí. - Yo… decidí ir a decírselo a Jake… pero el me hizo ver que le había hecho mucho daño con mis negativas… y entonces pensé que nada tenía sentido y quise tirarme del acantilado. Pero apareció Victoria y yo lo vi como otra opción. -suspiré y cerré los ojos. Me encontraba bastante cansada.

-Jacob me contó lo que vio, y llegó a la misma conclusión que tu. Está arrepentido por lo que te dijo, yo diría que demasiado. Mientras lo curábamos, no paraba de gritarnos que tenía que verte. - explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me quedé desconcertada. ¿Qué Jake estaba arrepentido? ¿Él? El no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente había sido yo, gracias a mi estupidez casi perdíamos la vida ambos.

-El no debería estar arrepentido. - musité.

-Bueno, Bella. Creo que deberías dormir un poquito más. - concluyó.

-Si… será lo mejor. - dije, en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud.

Pasaron dos semanas. Todo estaba bien en mi cuerpo y sobretodo en mi cabeza, y me dejaron volver a casa con Charlie, al cual le habían soltado la trola de que había tenido un accidente de coche, incluso le enseñaron el flamante Volvo de Edward perfectamente estropeado, como si hubiese sido cierto. Se lo creyó porque le dijimos que había sido en el bosque de camino a casa de Edward.

La verdad era que esperaba que Edward se tomase las cosas mal, pero se convirtió en mi amigo, aunque nunca sería el mejor, como lo fue Jake en mis peores momentos.

Jake. No sabía nada de el. Sólo sabía que se estaba recuperando a escondidas de Charlie, porque sino, tendríamos que romper otro coche.

Estaba atardeciendo. Contemplé el paisaje desde la ventana de mi cuarto, aunque se veía poco el cielo debido a los árboles del bosque, pero, aún así, seguía siendo un bonito paisaje que admirar.

Me abracé las rodillas y apoyé la cabeza sobre estas, pensativa.

¿Acaso todo había acabado? Ya no estaba el clan de Victoria, las cosas estaban arregladas entre Edward y yo… pero, ¿y Jake? ¿Cuándo se recuperaría?

Tampoco me dejaban ir a verle. Según Billy, necesitaba estar solo, y explicarle a Charlie porque frecuentaba tanto la casa de los Black era una cosa complicada. Además, Jacob estaba siempre durmiendo.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ni siquiera presté atención. Seguí mirando con atención el paisaje.

-¿Está Bella? - preguntó la persona que había llamado a la puerta.

Jacob.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí! Nada, deciros que este es el penúltimo capítulo y el próximo es el último. Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Besitos!**


	10. Fin

**Capitulo Final.**

**M**e quedé paralizada cuando escuché la voz de Jacob. Eran indefinibles la cantidad de sentimientos que me embargaban en aquel instante, que nacían desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y se expandían por mi cuerpo con rapidez.

Me puse en pie rápidamente y bajé las escaleras corriendo. No me importaba matarme, Jacob estaba ahí.

Me lancé a sus brazos, los cuales ya estaban abiertos esperando mi fuerte abrazo. Los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas, pero eran lagrimas felices, de añoranza.

-Jake… - susurré en su oído. Escuché unos pasos alejarse de nosotros, los pasos de mi padre que nos dejaban a solas. -Jake, te quiero. -murmuré. - No me dejes, por favor, por favor…

Me calló con un beso, intenso. Puede parecer extraño, pero al principio sentí dolor, dolor por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde nuestro ultimo beso. Pero cuando nos separamos y vi su mirada brillante y deseosa, supe que lo estaba dando todo y el segundo beso fue mejor, el mejor de todos los que nos habíamos dado: era deseoso, suave pero pasional, algo doloroso en las comisuras de la boca pero en la parte central era bastante lento y blando.

Cuando nos separamos, lo único que pude decir fue:

-Ámame. Ámame ahora.

_Unos años después…_

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! - decía la niña de pelo castaño y ojos increíblemente negros, piel pálida y labios gruesos y rojizos, cuyo nombre era Sarah. Sonreí al escuchar su voz, que concordaba con la de los pajarillos y la luz cálida del sol.

Jacob se incorporó a mi lado y cogió a Sarah en brazos, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Ambos, padre e hija, eran increíblemente hermosos. -Hola mami. - dijo ella, sentada encima de los hombros de su padre.

-Hola cielo. - dije, sentándola en mi regazo.

-Mira lo que he encontrado, mamá. - dijo, abriendo su manita con lentitud.

-A ver - dije, sonriente. Cuando termino de abrir su manita descubrí que dentro había un pajarillo que tenía una pata herida. El pobrecito estaba sufriendo.

-¿Podemos quedárnoslo, mamá? Está herido y quiero curarlo. - dijo, preocupada mientras acariciaba las plumas rojo brillante del pájaro. La miré con ternura.

-Por supuesto que podemos quedárnoslo, cielo. - dije. Ella compuso una enorme sonrisa y luego se fue a jugar con el pobre pajarillo, el cual curaríamos cuando volviésemos a casa.

Sentí que Jake me abrazaba por la espalda. Cogi sus manos, cálidas.

-Te quiero. - dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ya sabes que yo a ti. - dije, alegre. Suspiré - ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerte todo lo que me has dado? - dije, dándome la vuelta y poniéndome cara a cara con el. - Esta hija. Esta familia. Este amor. Todo. Nunca podría agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Me dio un pequeño beso y luego esbozó una sonrisa leve.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo. Es más, _ya_ lo haces.

Pestañeé varias veces, incrédula.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo?

-_Sonriéndome _todos los días. Con eso es suficiente. Al menos para mi.

Sonreí y luego volvimos a besarnos.

Sarah se acercó a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa. Pase una mano por encima de su hombro, abrazándola.

Y así continuamos disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de nuestra feliz mortalidad.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. He querido utilizar la ultima frase de Amanecer, porque yo creo que así debería haber sido el final de la saga, bueno, no igual, pero algo parecido. Bueno, chao. ¡No dejen de leer las otras historias! Ah, y gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado : ) Besos, y nos vemos en más historias… **


End file.
